


Morning

by Fangirl_102



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_102/pseuds/Fangirl_102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly mornings together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Wayhaught one shot. I'm so sorry for my mistakes in the story. Hope you enjoy 

Nicole loves when her girlfriend comes over and spends the night with her. Waverly also loves to come over, it was there only time to spend time with each other and also Nedley's office.   
Nicole and Waverly were both facing each other and having there feet intertwine with each other. Nicole woke up early at 5:04 am, Waverly was still sleeping peacefully. Nicole was admiring the beatiful girl in her bed. Waverly moved and got hair a little bit of her hair in her face. Nicole noticed and gently putted the piece of hair behind back of her ears. While doing that Nicole kissed Waverly on her forehead. 

"I love you," Nicole whispered to Waverly.

Nicole knew it was to early in the relationship to say "I love you" but Nicole never felt the way Waverly makes her, Waverly was something special.   
Nicole started to cuddle up to Waverly, until she heard,"I love you too." Nicole got shocked because she thought she didn't hear, but when Nicole looked at Waverly again she was "sleep talking". Nicole got closer to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Oh, my officer haught,"Waverly said.   
Before she can say her next sentence. Nicole softly shaking Waverly to wake up. Nicole knew she was sleep talking again. Waverly woke up.   
"Why'd you wake me up. I was having good dream." Nicole smirked a little,"What was the dream about." Waverly said blushing,"Uhh... puppies. Yea yeah, puppies. They were just so cute." Nicole smirked again, but this time it was noticeable. "What? Oh, no you heard didn't you," Waverly said embarrassed and putting her face to her hands.   
"It's okay, I think it was cute,"Nicole said trying to comfort her. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Nicole said grabbing Waverlys hand. "Wait," Waverly kissed Nicole passionate. "I love you too," Waverly said. Nicole looked at Waverky shocked. Waverly giggled how Nicole face was shocked.


End file.
